coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8064 (18th February 2013)
Plot Owen promises to try and keep a lid on his temper in future. Anna squeezes his hand. Faye's disappointed to see they've made up. David heads off to London for a hairdressing course leaving Kylie and Max at home. Mandy moves the rest of her belongings into Lloyd's flat including Flash, her tortoise. The police call at No.8 and tell Gail that Lewis boarded a flight to Belize and as there's no extradition treaty there's little that they can do. Gail spots Kirk wearing Lewis's clothes. Kirk explains how Lewis left all his gear in the flat. Gail demands it all back, hoping to sell it on eBay. Beth's disappointed as she was hoping to make a few quid for herself. Tim calls in the café and tells Faye he's been laid off at work and will have to take a labouring job in Kent. Faye's gutted. Gloria returns from the Algarve unannounced with Eric Babbage, her new fiancé, in tow. She shows off her huge engagement ring but Stella's unimpressed. Gail finds a piece of paper in the pocket of Lewis's blazer. On it are Gail's bank details. Gail realises that it isn't in Lewis's handwriting. Ryan asks Chesney if he can hire his van to do some DJ gigs. Chesney agrees. Katy's friends swoon over Ryan and can't believe that Katy has never clocked how good looking he is. When Jason places an ad for a labourer in The Kabin, Faye secretly phones Tim and tells him the good news. Gail calls in the bistro and recognising the handwriting in the bistro diary, realises that Kylie wrote down her bank details for Lewis. When Steve helps Lloyd take some things to the tip, he inadvertently scoops up the box containing Flash the tortoise. Gail confronts Kylie, demanding to know why she helped Lewis rip her off. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Eric Babbage - Timothy West *Megan Smithson - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Steph Britton. *First appearance of Gloria Price since 5th November 2012, as Sue Johnston returned from her break to film the BBC comedies The Royle Family and Being Eileen. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail finds a piece of paper in Lewis's pocket with her bank details scribbled on; and Gloria returns unannounced from the Algarve with new fiance Eric. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,380,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes